Love That Will Last
by Kap-Sara
Summary: Hermione is watching the people she loves at Ginny and Harrys wedding, and thinks back.


_**A/N: **__This fic is inspired by the song 'Love that Will Last' by Renee Olstad. I can sort of be read as a side piece with my other fic, 'The One No One Knows', but can easily be read without having read the other. _

_English is my second language. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. _

_Enjoy!_

**Love That Will Last**

As Harry swung Ginny out on the floor to the soothing sound of jazz, all of the guest's eyes were on them, including Hermione's. She was so happy for them finally getting married. It had taken awhile for Harry to pull himself together and get down on one knee and ask her though.

Hermione understood. A great part of Harry's life had been one big chaos, and he had been very afraid to pull anyone into it. And when that finally blew over, and the press started getting off of his back, he had gotten so used to not having a steady rock in his life rock, that he simply was afraid that if he tried making any progress whatsoever, it would all crumble under him and he would be back where he had started, only this time, with a broken heart in his baggage too.

Harry and Hermione had talked a lot about that. After they all had finished Hogwarts, Harry and Ron had moved into an apartment in London. Since Hermione and Ron were dating, she was at the same apartment all the time. Harry didn't sleep all that well at night, so he often sat in the kitchen during the night with a cup of tea or something similar. A few years into it, Hermione also had a period where she had had a very hard time sleeping, even if she had Ron to cuddle with. So it had almost always ended in Hermione getting out of bed. She had met Harry in the kitchen and he had always had a cup of whatever he was drinking ready for her. Then they would just sit there all night and talk. Hermione had really liked those times. She had gotten a bigger insight on how Harry's mind was working. It was at that point that the understanding for each other for the first time was mutual. Hermione had tried advising him as good as she could, but it had been surprisingly hard to put herself in his position. But she must have said something right, because Harry had proposed at the end, although he had waited a little while.

Ginny and Harry were her best friends, let alone, Ginny was her sister-in-law. So for those two to get married, was one of the best things that could happen. Ginny was perfect for Harry. She had the same amount of courage, but she did also posses a sense of logic, a thing that Harry lacked deeply from time to time. Harry whispered something in Ginny's ear, which made her smile lovingly and kiss him on the mouth.

As other couples also started going onto the dance floor, one couple naturally caught Hermione's eyes. Harry's long lost sister, Lily and Severus Snape. Those two fascinated Hermione. They had had so much pain and suffering brought into their relationship, but they still looked at each other as had they just fallen in love. They had been forced into hiding many years ago and there had been a great period of time where Harry, Hermione and Ron didn't hear anything from them. One day, they had knocked on Harry's door and told him that they had found a solution. They had hexed themselves so that everyone, besides the people of their own choice, saw them as someone else, they had lived with that ever since. Hermione would have thought that that would be a relationship-breaker, but not even having to act as someone else could tear the two of them apart.

Hermione remembered when she first found out that Lily and Severus was in love. On the outside she had told Lily that it was wrong and she should stop, but on the inside she secretly admired Lily all the way. Hermione had immediately seen in Lily's eyes that everything was true. That their love was true. You could tell that from the way they looked at each other this very moment. Their eyes were locked on each other, and Hermione was sure that a fire could have broken out, but they would just keep dancing. If love was to find anywhere in the world, it would be between those two. The two of them had also given Hermione all the prove she needed to believe that love was possible between two people, even if they were completely different.

Her eyes finally landed on Ron, which was right now dancing with George youngest daughter. She was only nine, and stepped over Ron's toes quite a lot, but he just smiled at her. That was one of the great things about Ron. No matter how many times a family member would hurt him, he still loved them, for they were still his family, and for Ron, family was everything. Hermione sighed and slowly rubbed her belly. It was not obvious yet, and Ron and Hermione hadn't really told anyone but Harry and Ginny, but Hermione and Ron were soon to start a family of their own.

No one had ever understood Hermione like Ron had. Harry was very close, but it wasn't the same. When Ron looked at her, he didn't just see Hermione. No, he saw right into her and immediately knew what she was thinking. It was like they had a bond that went beyond this realm. Hermione had not believed in things such as soul mates before she met Ron, but now she was sure that there were certain persons that fitted together like two puzzle pieces. Sometimes the pieces just had to be turned a few times, but at one moment, it would all just click together, like it had for Ron and Hermione. Hermione leaned her elbow at the chair back and leaned her chin in her hand. She looked at Ron in silence. She remembered the first real date they had been on. Ron had been so nervous that he had spilled all of his butterbeer down his shirt when he first tried to drink of it.

The thought of it made Hermione smile. Even though that had been a very clumsy moment from Ron's side, that had been the moment that Hermione had known. Known that it was that butterbeer-soaked man in front of her, that she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. Four years later he had gotten down on one knee at the exact same place, at the exact same date. They had married that fall outside at the same place as they were now.

As she let her eyes wander further around the room she saw several other couple whoms love also seemed to be blossoming tonight. In one of the corner-tables Neville and Luna's hands had found each other, and Neville was now whispering things in Luna's ear that made her blush wildly. Remus and Nymphadora was dancing slowly and intimate out on the dance floor, although it was clear that Nymphadora wasn't really all that great at dancing. Across from them, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were dancing. The wedding had also seemed to get more loving side out of them. Although they both were starting to be a little old, they still looked as in love as ever. Ever since Ginny had moved out and they had been alone in the Burrow, Hermione could imagine they had had a lot more time to themselves.

Hermione smiled as Ron approached her. He smiled warmly at her and reached out his hand. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. Hermione smiled up at him and took the hand. He pulled out and swirled her around once until letting her settle against him where he held her hand over his heart. Hermione sighed of happiness. There was so much love in this room. And she was sure, all of them were meant to last.

_So there's just a little more that I need  
>I wanna share all the air that you breathe<br>I'm not the kinda girl to complicate the past  
>I want a love that will last forever<br>I want a love that will last always_


End file.
